Lets Talk Tragedy
by Pheonix113315
Summary: a sad songfic to Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt


**Note: I do not own these characters. Also the words in italic are the lyrics to the song Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt**

Lets Talk Tragedy

The cold crisp air shot through the trees. His lips cracked and bleeding from the atmosphere. Sweat brushed his face as he searched the woods for a sign of her anywhere. However, the people fighting, beams of spells, and the bare trees fogged his eyes. The crunching of dry leaves and yelling voices muffled his ears. He caught a glimpse of his best friend; he looked weak as if he were about to crumble. Dirt feathered every part of him, his breathing getting heavier by the minute. Finally his eyes found her. She was at the end of the forest, battling two Death Eaters at once. She was beautiful even with sweat, dirt and blood spotted all over her body. Her long curly hair split the air as she twisted and turned shooting and dodging spells. He began to run toward her. However, with every step he took it seemed the weaker she became. Now that he could see her close up he could make out that she was breaking. Every breath she took was a gasp for air. With every turn she did, he could see her knees give out a little more.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down _

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown '_

_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, yes _

_I__ saw you were blinded and I knew I had won _

_Therefore, I took what's mine by eternal right _

_Took your soul out into the night _

_It may be over but it won't stop there, _

_I am here for you if you'd only care_

All it took was one spell, not even Avada Kedavra, and her feeble body started to descend. Ron saw her glance toward him, and then her back arched and stomach lifted. Her head fell back and her feet gave up. He had gotten there in time to keep her head from hitting the ground.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul _

_You changed my life and all my goals _

_And love is blind and that I knew when, my heart was blinded by you _

_I've kissed your lips and held your head _

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed _

_I know you well, I know your smell I've been addicted to you_

He pulled her head to his lap and started to whisper, "Don't you leave me. Don't you dare Hermione."  
Tears glided down her cheeks, and his own eyes began to flood. Everything was gone at this point. Ron couldn't see anything besides the trees and Hermione's face. Her hand reached up and barely stroked his cheek. It was the coldest touch he had ever felt from her.

_Goodbye my lover _

_Goodbye my friend _

_You have been the one _

_You have been the one for me _

_Goodbye my lover _

_Goodbye my friend _

_You have been the one _

_You have been the one for me _

"I love you, Ron," she whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her dry lips.  
"Don't you do that. Don't you tell me goodbye." Ron began crying even harder now.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_ you can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take_

_ And as you move on, remember me, remember us and all we used to be _

_I__'ve seen you cry, I've seen you smile _

_I've watched you sleeping for a while I'd be the father of your child _

_I'd spend a lifetime with you_

_I__ know your fears and you know mine _

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine, and I love you,_

_ I swear that's true_

_ I cannot live without you_

"Remember me, Ron." She said between heavy crying.  
" I could never forget." he whispered, wiping away the fresh tears from her face.

_Goodbye my lover _

_Goodbye my friend _

_You have been the one You have been the one for me _

_Goodbye my lover _

_Goodbye my friend _

_You have been the one _

_You have been the one for me_

With all the might she had left Hermione leaded up and they kissed for the last time. The warmth in her lips had disappeared. The beautiful color of her skin slowly turned white, as she lay back down in his lap.

_And I still hold your hand in mine _

_In mine when I'm asleep _

_And I will bear my soul in time, _

_when I'm kneeling at your feet_

"I love you, Ron," were her final words as her body went limp in his arms.  
" I love you, Hermione." Ron could no longer hold back his tears as they poured down his face. He rocked her back and forth, clutching her body close to his. The clouds let go and the rain started to wash his face and mix with his tears.

_Goodbye my lover _

_Goodbye my friend _

_You have been the one _

_You have been the one for me _

_Goodbye my lover _

_Goodbye my friend _

_You have been the one _

_You have been the one for me _

_I'm so hollow, baby, _

_I'm so hollow. _

_I'm so, I'm so, _

_I'm so hollow _


End file.
